


you're okay in the right sort of light

by likewinning



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likewinning/pseuds/likewinning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph doesn't treat him like the rest of them do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're okay in the right sort of light

"You're not scared of me," he says. It's not the best time for it, maybe – she's got him pinned to the floor, hand over his throat, knee digging into his chest.

Steph snorts. "I'm scared of exactly three things, and none of them are formerly dead Robins with mental health issues."

"Fair enough," Jason says. "You'd have to include yourself in that bunch if you did."

Steph grins at him, and it's bright and blinding and nothing like the usual stoic vigilante bullshit you get from any of the others. Even _Dick_ doesn't laugh at his dumb jokes.

"Exactly," Steph says. "And I'm a lot of things – a lot of _fabulous_ things, by the by – but I'm _so_ not a hypocrite."

"Good to know," Jason says. "Does that mean you're going to let me up? Because I can get out of this hold, but I'm, you know, a gentleman."

"That's not what _I_ heard," Steph says, but there's no malice in it, none of that snide attitude any of the rest of Bruce's kids have.

Steph leans down a little, gets her hands on his hood. Jason watches her struggle with it for a little while before he asks, "You need a hand there, girly?"

She sticks her tongue out at him. "I can't have a conversation with you with this ridiculous thing on, Jason. I feel like when I pull it off your head's going to come off like a Lego figure."

Jason grins, even though she can't see it yet. "Is that one of the three things you're afraid of?"

" _No._ "

"Will you tell me one if I take the hood off?"

Steph tilts her head, considers. She's still sitting on top of him and Jason is thinking everything except pure thoughts. "Maybe," she says.

Jason reaches up and pulls off the hood. His hair's getting too shaggy and he's sure it's a mess, and as soon as Steph sees that he has a domino on, too, she rolls his eyes. "Jason, you're _dead_. What do you even need a mask for?"

He laughs before he can help it. "You _really_ weren't trained much by Bruce, were you?"

"Duh," Steph says. "Can't you tell I'm halfway normal?"

"I can tell you're cute as hell," Jason says, and he kind of wishes he was still wearing the mask for that one, but it's worth it for the way Steph's eyes light up under _her_ mask.

"You're a moron," she says, but it's not the way any of the others would say it. "But a cute moron."

"Does _that_ mean you'll let me back up?" Jason teases.

"No," Steph says, but she moves so she's straddling his chest instead, like it's the simplest thing in the world. "I was just thinking what it would've been like if I'd taken over for _you_ as Robin."

"I dunno," Jason says. "Can you pull off green panties?"

"Please," Steph says. " _Look_ at me."

"I am," Jason says, and Steph leans down again, so close Jason could tilt his head up and kiss her, find out what that bright pink lipstick tastes like, but then her long blonde hair brushes his cheek and she's leaning back up, laughing a little.

"Batgirl, you're a fucking tease," Jason says.

"I hear it's a tradition."

"Not a very _polite_ one."

"Yeah, well, I wasn't raised by the nice rich guy," Steph shrugs, and for a second Jason sees something there – he's looked her up, _knows_ who her parents are, knows she's like _him_ \- and then she grins again and stands up, pulls Jason with her.

"You're pretty strong," Jason tells her.

"Like a _lion_. Tim gets mad at me when I pick him up like a sack of potatoes."

"Gee, I wonder why," Jason says, but Steph shrugs again like he's being serious. "Beats me," she says. "No one in that family makes sense."

And Jason knows, when she looks up at him, that she doesn't just mean it like that – that she didn't just tackle him on a rooftop tonight for the hell of it. It makes his chest hurt a little, but _hell_ if he's going to get sentimental around –

"It's our family, too," Jason says, and Steph rolls her eyes. "Please don't put us in the same category as the devil child. I'm _adopted_."


End file.
